


Only A Call Away

by Ezrudine



Series: Torpe [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Brotp, M/M, cellphone conversations, obligatory report to your best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezrudine/pseuds/Ezrudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: maybe show Eggsy telling Roxy (if they even know each other in this totes adorbs au lol) about the catch with the sweet ass he got-//shot </p><p>Just a really short and quick follow up to the previous part of this series :></p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy that everyone liked the first fic! <3 Here's another one in this verse :> (Tho its really short lol, will make up for it sooner or later)

"And you said yes, right? You definitely said yes to Harold?" A young woman's voice pipes up from the other end of Eggsy's phone.

Eggsy purses his lips as he walks through the hallways of the university, his hand pressing his against his ear, and finds himself a nice corner where luckily nobody was around. "It's Harry and yeah, Rox, I did, but I felt like I didn't have a choice cause oh God Rox, that face, you can't possibly say no to that face. It's like saying no to St. Peter at the Heavenly Gates."

Roxy laughs on the her side, "Oh, don't worry Eggsy, I have some sort of idea of how good looking this Harry is from your rant earlier. " Eggsy feels himself blush up until his ears at that.

Eggsy pauses for a moment when he realizes something, "Wait, don't you have class now?"

He could hear Roxy huff. "Excuse me mister Gary Eggsy Unwin, but when my best friend has the chance to finally get laid, I am talking to him no matter what happens."

"Roxy!" Could his face go any redder? Eggsy felt like he looked like an overgrown tomato at the moment, "Oh God Rox no, I'm not even sure if he's gay or anything. What if he just wants to hang out and I'm just over thinking this."

"Oh come on Eggsy, a winky face? That's just asking for a dic--"

"No, oh my God Roxy stop--"

"And you are fit as hell, he'd be mental if he didn't go for your pants--"

"No, Roxy--"

"Oh stop acting like a blushing virgin. Oh wait you ar-"

"Roxy!"

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was fine and dandy as Harry exited the classroom, deciding to go for a quick bathroom break before going to his next class.

As the young man sees himself in the bathroom mirror, he gets his phone from his pocket and immediately dials his long time best friend.

"Yeah?" A young man's voice with a Scottish accent replies.

"Fuck, Merlin." Harry groans, feeling his face go entirely red as he slumps over the bathroom counter, "I fucking asked someone out in Calculus today and I don't know what to fucking do, I--"

"What?" The surprise was evident in Merlin's voice, "Why are you freaking out?"

"Because I didn't mean to take him on a date! Well, at least not know, but I did and I don't know what to do and I'm freaking out because maybe it was too forward and oh my god he was beautiful, Merlin, you should've seen him."

"Slow the fuck down, Harry. I can't understand a word you're saying!" Merlin exclaims making Harry immediately shut his mouth.

Harry let out a groan once more, pressing his forehead against the tiled surface of the counter, "I'm dead, Merlin. I am dead. You have complete permission to take all of my belongings and don't you dare let my parents cremate my body because that would be just weird. Who the hell wants dead people ashes in their house?"

"Of course I will, but before your untimely death, can I at least know how you exactly asked this 'beautiful young man' out?"

Harry presses his hand against his forehead as he stands up properly, "Dinner, I mean I told him that I wanted to buy him dinner to make things up to him, because I got him scolded by the teacher. Then he was going to say no and I panicked and I sort of made it into a study thing instead."

"Well, that's definitely better than outright calling it a date."

There was an unnerving silence on Harry's side on the phone.

"Ah, godamnit Harry."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the gap moe trope lol :>


End file.
